custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BionicleChicken
You should have seen the last vandalist. It was much worse :/. BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting idea, BionicleChicken. I'm liking the potential tone that you have for the story. I'll discuss it with you more in the future. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:04, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That was awesome!!! You might want to run it by FireStar97, he may end up being the cast director. But as far as I'm concerned you deserve the part :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] I have to say, your audition for Karzahni was awesome! It was absolutely great and this is the voice that I've always imagined him to have ;) Congratulations! You are the voice actor of Karzahni :D 15:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can voice 2 characters. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] You can try out for both if you like. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hey BionicleChicken :D You have the role of Kalmah! Your audition was very good :P Congratulations! 10:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) By Mata Nui... this is fantastic. XD I love how you captured that outlandish, open smile on his Kanohi Miru. He looks totally badass. All those little details - the Bohrok Shield and shoulder armor - are so intricate. And, of course, bow tie! :D You did a truly phenomenal job. I'm really impressed with this picture. :P Stopmotion questions Hey, I just wanted to say that I am a really big fan of A Better World - it's probably one of the best stopmotions I've seen. Anyway, getting to the point of the matter, I am creating my own stopmotion series, and I hope to start filming it this Summer. Is there any advice that you have for somebody like me, with regards to lighting, filming, special effects, music, and what not? Any specific programs you prefer to use? MatoranIrik (talk) 01:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, BC. My family is going to a theater and I must attend, sadly, this means I can't attend tonight's chat. To make up for the lack of meetings, I'll be scheduling the next chat on either Monday or Tuesday. Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I have a proposal, kind sir! I've been mulling over this for a long time, ever since seeing your drawings. Today, at last, I've decided to give this a green light. Do you want to collaborate to convert both of our storylines into VISUAL NOVELS? You take care of the art, I take care of all the programming. To clarify, we'll be converting both of our universes. (Who's should we do first, lol?) Keep in mind that you'll also be doing backgrounds, multiple poses. We can arrange for voice actors, if you want. I can make music. Do reply! We'll iron out details as time goes along. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 A visual novel is not a comic, nor a manga of any sorts. Did you misunderstand, perhaps? If you do not know what a visual novel is, it is closer to a stop motion than anything else. Again, if you did not know what a visual was exactly, search one up to get a feel for them. My personal favourite is Juniper's Knot. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 nyetu The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 02:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Any chance you'd be interested in making another cow explosion for this? :D (And, if so, would you mind blurring out the lead?) Any chance you'd be interested in making another cow explosion for this? :D (And, if so, would you mind blurring out the lead?) Pretty please? :P wow Howed you find the ciaran wiki? the happy has arrived 06:04, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on the 444 edit count! Now ruin it by replying to me. ;) Thanks Wow, these look really good! All of them are really well done, from the design to the lighting. The font's pretty good as well. I think I'm going to use the third one, as it shows off the cover nicely. Again, great job. I'll put this on the page right away! Thanks! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Moonblade Uh, BC? Would I be asking too much of you if I asked you to make a Moonblade trailer? Actually, if you are going to make one, wait 'till the new year, when the MOC contest results are out You never responded to me about a Moonblade trailer. Come ON man! At least READ it! Seeing that you have so much on your hands, that's ok. Also, a promo image is a good idea. What do you think of the actual story? By der vay, none of your content is bestly OR irritating. Your sig is misinformitave. XD BC. I'm sorry for being obnoxious on chat. It's just that some of the things you said and/or linked were rather offensive in my opinion. If you want to joke around, just make sure that your jokes are not offensive or racist, fascist or sexist. Again, sorry. I want more pirates! I just read the first chapter of pirates:the regathering and it was terrific! More soon please! ^^ I also want more Pirates. But, in way of actual news, I have successfully photographed the Toa Metru. Here is a sneak preview: How shall I transfer the rest of them to you? Would you prefer me to make a CBW blog showcasing them, or shall I dump them in a Brickshelf gallery for you to download individually? A truly magnificent ending to your comic series. Who would've ever expected to see Vakama on a motorcycle to appear and save the day? Please tell me how you made that epic picture manipulation! You must be a true photoshop master. -- 15:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I had hoped you would tell me your secrets. Then that's it. If you don't tell me yours, you'll never find out how to make giant plot holes >:( -- 15:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC) If you're on, fancy a chat? Heyo, sorry about leavin' in chat, I actually lagged out for a bit. Could we continue the talk next time you're on?Artek206 (talk) 23:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It was actually meant to be ''KARDAS''hians originally, but this version is actually so much better. I absolutely need more of you and your amazing photo editing skills in my life. Let there be light. So, on that most recent post about Protectors, I need you to go to the post options and 'Enable Photo-reply' so I can post a picture of my shelf full of Protectors cheering me on. That being said, it seems to have done well with just shy of 70 notes. Very snazzy. Please write a future chapter of Pirates where the ship is struck by a cannon and begins to sink and the following exchange of dialogue takes place: Since you've come up with Principles for the rarer Elements, part of me was curious if you've considered giving them symbols (and maybe enemies of them) like the Canon ones ? You Fool Voting isn't open yet. You monumental teaspoon.